DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an eyelash curler which lifts and lines up eyelashes easily during makeup application. A screw-shaped projecting element (brush type) is connected to the end of the heating tube and a nichrome wire heat-generation unit is disposed within the spiral grooves of the screw-shaped projecting element with the screw-shaped projecting element covering with its screw motion the nichrome wire heat-generation unit.
Generally speaking, the appearance of the eyelash is enhanced by using an eyelash curler in the form of a tweezer or by applying and spreading a liquid over the eyelashes. However, tweezers tend to pull out eyelashes and the use of liquids make eyelashes stiff and can irritate the eyes.
To solve the problems of existing eyelash curlers, the present invention utilizes as a heat-generation unit a nichrome wire which extends through the screw-shaped brush which, in turn, extends from the heat-generation tube. The heat-generation unit is powered by a battery.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.